


[podfic] this is a day of rest

by notcaycepollard, reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bed-sharing, Blow Jobs, F/M, Hand Jobs, I'm right, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, more like Poe DAMNeron am i right, the plot here is pretty thin on the ground
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcaycepollard/pseuds/notcaycepollard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Can we-" Finn starts, and looks over at Rey.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>"Can we join you?" she says, as if it's a very simple question.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>"You what," Poe manages, and Rey shrugs.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>"You said it was nice," she says. "I want to see why it's nice. And your quarters look nicer than ours."</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>"And your bed's bigger," Finn says accusingly. Poe casts a brief gaze skyward, wonders how he wound up explaining the concept of a lie-in to these idiot orphans on his first rest day in weeks.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] this is a day of rest

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this is a day of rest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5601748) by [notcaycepollard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcaycepollard/pseuds/notcaycepollard). 



  
  
**Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) [ **reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
****

**Warnings:**  Bed-sharing, Smut, the plot here is pretty thin on the ground, Vaginal Fingering, Hand Jobs, Blow Jobs, more like Poe DAMNeron am i right, I'm right  
****

**Length:** 00:23:47  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW_TFA\)%20_this%20is%20a%20day%20of%20rest_.mp3) (thank you,   **paraka** , for hosting me).


End file.
